


That Annoying Rockstar

by agroovymutation



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, JJBek Week, JJBek Week 2017, Kissing, M/M, dj and rockstar au, jj is a rockstar, otabek is a dj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agroovymutation/pseuds/agroovymutation
Summary: JJ is a famous rockstar, who wants to work with Otabek, a popular DJ.   They're going to be working together on a project - and even though JJ isn't someone Otabek would want to work with, he agrees.





	That Annoying Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, of course - lol~ I really like this universe. May end up doing a full-blown fic in it, instead of just a short one-shot. Tumblr - itskjstyle.tumblr.com ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“I refuse,” Otabek said. He folded his arms over his chest and gave his manager a stern stare. Although his expression would be unreadable by outsiders, his manager knew it meant a few things. First, Otabek was making it clear that he didn’t like the idea of this upcoming project. Second, that although he knew he didn’t have much choice in the matter, no one could force him to be friendly throughout the project. Third was that even though he _hated_ everything about it, he would still put his best foot forward. 

Otabek never went halfway with anything that he did. So even when his manager informed him that he would be working with someone he wasn’t eager to share a room with, he would still do a flawless job. Even when that job was starting in a half an hour - with a planning meeting. Even when that job was with Jean-Jacques Leroy. They had only met a couple of times - and each time had been brief and in a professional setting. Jean-Jacques, or _JJ_ he had often been called, was a boisterous individual. His persona on the stage was loud, and not at all the type of person that Otabek would prefer to engage with.

His own persona on stage was calm, focused, but controlled and demanded attention. But they both seemed to enjoy rock, and both of their managers knew that a collaboration would be good for both of them.

The meeting started in a large meeting room in the studio. Otabek sat across from JJ, and their managers joined them. JJ was wearing a bright red shirt and black, form fitting, pants. He was neatly groomed, and wearing an enthusiastic, broad grin. Otabek’s expression was unreadable, and he was wearing head-to-toe black.

JJ beamed and opened his mouth. “I’m a fan of your music!” 

Wait, what?

Otabek blinked. And despite not wanting for it to happen, he felt his face get hot. He had to be blushing. He was _embarrassed_ for himself.

Luckily, JJ didn’t seem to be taking a moment to acknowledge this fact (even if he did notice) and just continued speaking. “So I thought it’d be fun for us to work together. I have some ideas, even.” He was beaming and eager. And despite this, he didn’t seem to have the same loud, stage persona that he had. There was no _JJ Style_ or _King JJ_ when he was eagerly talking to Otabek. 

He seemed… genuine.

Otabek listened to JJ talk and babble for a little bit of time, remaining quiet most of the time. JJ fed him idea after idea. He would hum notes and share the beat of the music he had ideas for. He even started to share some of the lyrics. After about thirty minutes, Otabek suggested they moved to one of the studio rooms and start testing things out and putting JJ’s ideas to practical application.

The two of them stood and walked side by side down the hall. JJ continued to talk to him eagerly. “You’re so much shorter than I thought you were,” he said.

Otabek heard that a lot. He frowned.

“...Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” JJ seemed awkward. Like he didn’t seem to understand that it was rude to call out his height. It wasn’t like someone would be unaware of their height. “You just have such a _stage presence_!”

“Same,” Otabek said. He felt awkward when JJ was complimenting his performing style, when he had barely said words to the other. “Your shows are very exciting.” Although his expression was unreadable, he was sincere. Otabek wasn’t a liar, after all. Just because it wasn’t something he was necessarily into, JJ was far from boring.

JJ’s eyes lit up and he propped open the studio door, letting Otabek step inside first. He turned, locked it, and grinned broadly to the other. He leaned into his space. “I know.”

Ah.

There was the ego that Jean-Jacques Leroy infamously had.

Otabek rolled his eyes. He leaned away from JJ, his face getting a bright shade of red. How annoying. 

“Let’s work,” Otabek suggested. It seemed like the only way he could get JJ out of his space.

JJ seemed to agree, so the two of them got to work. Otabek found that as long as he kept JJ focused on the task, the other was tolerable. But if he happened to compliment him, he became almost unbearable. Clearly, anything good Otabek could and would say to him would go straight to his head. So, he kept the compliments to a minimum, and found JJ’s company enjoyable.

 

At some point, towards the end of their work for the day, JJ had asked Otabek to join him for a couple drinks later in the evening. And, in a moment of not thinking straight, Otabek agreed. He even agreed that he would get a cab and pick up JJ at his place.

And that was why Otabek was knocking on JJ’s door at eight in the evening when the cab waited patiently for the other to join him. Otabek’s outfit was nearly the same from earlier in the day. Black head-to-toe, but he had on his leather jacket over it. JJ answered the door in red leather pants, a black shirt, and a leather jacket.  
The entire drive to the club, JJ decided it would be a prime chance to get to know each other. Otabek answered questions when asked - and JJ managed to find out quite a lot. About his siblings, parents, languages he knew, favorite foods, and what his favorite thing to drink was. JJ offered a lot of information about himself as well.

They arrived at the club that JJ had picked out for them, and they both got out. Otabek paid the driver, and they made their way inside.

JJ went directly to the bar, and ordered two rum and sodas for them, and offered one to Otabek when he approached. The two leaned against the bar, working on their drinks.

It was quiet for a little bit, while they watched the groups of people around them. JJ finally said, “This is almost like a date.”

Otabek choked on his drink, he coughed for a few moments. “No.”

He got a sigh and pout in response. “By the end of the night, I’ll have you convinced that you want to go on a real date with me.”

“By getting me drunk?”

“No. Just one or two drinks. I’ll win you with my charm.” He winked.

Ugh. Otabek had to keep himself from audibly groaning. “Good luck,” was all he said, though.

 

The night went well. Otabek kept himself to two drinks, then switched to water for the remainder of the night, and JJ had an additional one before switching to water. The two of them spent the night talking, and then - after about two hours of chatting, JJ led Otabek (who was very reluctant) to the dancefloor. After about thirty seconds into the song, Otabek recognized it as one of JJ’s - remixed. 

Finally relaxing, Otabek moved one arm up, and rested his hand on the back of JJ’s head, holding him close as their hips swayed. He didn’t want to admit it, but as they had talked, something about the excitement and joy JJ had in everything he said caused his attitude to shift. He actually was enjoying the other’s company. Otabek was having fun at a club with someone who he hadn’t wanted to even be in the company of earlier in the day.

JJ took Otabek’s initiative at reaching out to touch him as an opportunity to put one of his hands on Otabek’s hip and step in close. He knew if he didn’t like it, he’d let him know. JJ had been freely flirting with him all night. And so far, Otabek had been pretty open with him about everything, and had been pretty free with telling JJ _no_ so far. 

But he didn’t say no.

So JJ moved his other hand around Otabek, tugging him towards him. He was testing the limits. And for every action Otabek let him have, JJ went further and further. When their hips were pressed against each others, swaying and moving to the beat of the music, JJ leaned in and pressed a kiss against Otabek’s lips.

When he wasn’t shoved away, he went in for more. His lips parted, inviting Otabek’s tongue, and he took the invitation. Otabek used the hand on back of JJ’s head to hold the other against him. When he finally pulled away, he bit JJ’s bottom lip, and placed several quick kisses there.

“My place?” Otabek offered.

“Your place.”


End file.
